A Chance Family
by fallingyuki
Summary: The Cullen's and the Hale's add a new member to their family
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or Twilight

Chapter One

Kagome was walking down the sidewalk in downtown Seattle. She had gone down the street to get a couple of snacks from the nearest Starbucks. Her brother had roped her into taking a picture of every single Starbucks she came across which brought her to the one she had just exited.

Her class was staying across the street. She had told her friends that she would go out and make the snack run. One, to get the picture for Souta, and two, to get some air. She had been with her friends 24/7 and needed a breather. She wasn't used to being with them so much and it was beginning to get to her. She clutched the bag of snacks closer to herself as she started across the street. Not looking up she bumped into someone and dropped her things.

The person she bumped into grabbed the bag before it fell to the ground as well as grasping the drink carrier that Kagome almost dropped as well. When their fingers met Kagome felt a jolt and looked up into beautiful golden eyes. She watched as the man inhaled deeply as he stared intently at her.

She could feel something different about the guy she ran into. She wasn't sure what it was. He didn't feel like a human. He didn't feel like a youkai either. She didn't know what he was. She started as she felt the weight of the drink carrier back in her hands. She shook her head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." She said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't believe that she was staring. She knew that all types inhabited the earth. She wasn't going to point out the fact that he wasn't human. She couldn't believe she had gotten caught up in thinking about what he was. He was a he. That was it, she was going to leave it at that.

She bowed her head slightly as she reached for the bag he was still holding. She had stopped staring but apparently he didn't feel the same. He was still looking at her holding her bag of snacks.

"I didn't see you there. Sorry that I bumped into you." Kagome reached for her bag, waiting for him to hand it to her. He continued to stare.

"Umm, are you okay?" She was getting worried. He hadn't handed her her bag and it was like he was stuck in a deep thought. A thought that seemed to focus solely on her. She watched as he finally blinked his big golden eyes.

He shook his head and smiled at her. She was almost stunned by how it seem to make him even more beautiful. _He looks inhuman, _she thought. _I mean who else thinks men are beautiful._

She smiled at him as he finally handed back her bag. She watched as his companion answered her phone at that moment. She turned away as she took the call. Kagome noticed that she felt the same as he did. _ I wonder... I don't wonder. Leave it alone Kagome._

"Thank you." she bowed her head again as she started towards her hotel. She had taken a handful of steps and couldn't resist turning around. She could see that the woman had grasped his shoulder and they both seemed to be looking at her in shock.

Kagome got a bit worried at their expressions. _I don't know why they are looking at me like that. I am not getting involved. I'm done messing with the supernatural._ She smiled and turned back around and rushed through the revolving doors into the safety of her hotel. _Next time I'll let Eri go. She wanted to go anyways. I'm done. _

Kagome walked into the elevator heading back up to her room. If she had looked back out into the lobby she would have seen the couple coming into the hotel.

A.N. This is something that struck me as I was heading home from a movie. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or Twilight

Chapter 2

"Did you get a whiff of her? She smelled utterly delicious." Emmett told Rosalie as they walked into the hotel. He couldn't get her scent out of his mind. She smelled both sweet and spicy. Humans either smelled one or the other but they never smelled of both, and _definitely_ not that way. He wanted to sink his teeth in her neck. The urge was so strong it took him a moment to stop himself. He hadn't stopped before when he smelt something similar. _But not like this. This was better. One of the best smells he had ever come across._

They watched as she entered the elevator. As the doors closed Emmett looked towards his mate. Rosalie said that they needed to follow her. She was important. Alice had called just after she had bumped into him. After he had touched her fingers.

He had felt a jolt as their fingers met. It was what had made him look at her. He had looked into eyes that were the deepest blue he had ever seen. Eyes that looked like the ocean right before a storm.

He watched the numbers to see what floor it stopped on. _Sixteen. At least we know which floor she's on. _ He turned to Rosalie as she motioned to the chairs that were set to the side. She sat down and looked at her hands. She was clutching them together.

She was thinking very hard about whatever Alice had told her. He was getting impatient. _Whats taking her so long to tell me what happened. It obviously has something to do with the small Asian girl. _

_She looked about 17 or 18 years old. So young, and so delicious._ He shook his head at the thought as if shaking it would erase the desire he felt to have her. He looked to his wife.

"Rose, whats going on?"

Rosalie looked up at him and smiled. It was so bright. She was really excited.

"She's the one. She's going to be a part of our family."

_What? _he thought. Everyone had a mate. Every single one of them. Even Edward with Bella. They even had a _dog_ in the family now. Where did she fit in.

"She is going to have our baby."

A.N. I couldn't wait to put this chapter up. This story struck me out of the blue and I made a mad dash to my computer to get it out. So please forgive any errors in grammar and such. Hope you like it and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or Twilight

Chapter 3

Rosalie wasn't paying attention to the girl who had bumped into Emmett after they crossed the street. They were on their way to the shop. They were going to pick up her new car. She had decided the night before that she wanted a new car, something to drive around town. She had had the other one long enough. She wasn't ready to part with it and so they had left it in the parking garage across the street. They were going to pick it up later after they drove home the new one.

She didn't think anything of Emmett having reached out to steady the girl who ran into him. _She must be clumsy because Emmett would never have run into her. _ As he was handing back her beverages and bag of food she felt her phone going off. Turning away from what was going on in front of her, she answered it.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"What is what?" Rosalie replied as she stopped several feet away.

"That girl."

"What girl?"

"The one touching Emmett." Rosalie looked up and noticed that Emmett was staring at the girl. She took a closer look. She saw a petite Asian woman who had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen on a human. She took a moment to watch as the girl apologized to Emmett. She was reaching for the bag he was still holding onto.

_What is he doing? _ she thought. He should have let go a few moments ago.

"Rosalie, she is going to be a part of our family." she could hear the excitement in Alice's voice.

_How is she going to be a part of our family_ she thought. _Everyone is paired up. Even Renesme is paired up with Jacob._

"She's going to bring a baby into our family."

_Baby?! What baby? _ she watched as the girl nodded her head at Emmett once again and headed to the hotel in front of them.

" She is going to have a baby . Our family is going to grow."

Rosalie felt herself walking over to Emmett and grabbed his shoulder. They both looked over at the girl. She turned for a moment and looked at them, smiled and rushed into the hotel.

"You better follow her. I didn't see this until Emmett touched her. I can't see passed what I just told you. The future is blank. Its like there's nothing there. But I know that if you find her again she is going to be a part of our family."

Rosalie ended the call after saying her goodbyes. She couldn't register what was going on. She was going to have a baby in the family? _How the hell is that possible?_

Rosalie headed for the hotel, all thoughts of the car gone now. She wasn't going to let go of what Alice saw. If she was going to have a child of her own she didn't care how it was going to happen or how this girl was connected to it, she was going to hold onto this future with both hands.

A.N. Please bare with me as I write this story. I know where I want to end up but I am still working on how to get there. Read and let me know what you think in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or Twilight

Chapter 4

Alice was skipping down the steps as she went looking for Jasper. She couldn't wait to tell him what she had seen. _It's amazing, _she thought. _How many families like 'ours' gets to have children? None, not the natural way. And we are going to have another._ She squealed as she saw Jasper and jumped into his arms.

He could feel the happiness flying all around her and got up from reading to see what his wife was so happy about.

"Alice."

Alice turned to the voice coming from the front door. She looked into honey golden eyes just like her own and her smile grew in brilliance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She unwrapped herself from her husband's body as she turned to look at her brother, Edward.

"There is going to be an addition to our family. It will actually be two if what I've seen, happens." She turned to look at her niece.

"You're going to have a cousin someday."

"WHAT!?" Bella squawked. She slapped her hand over her mouth, shocked that the noise had come from her.

"What are you talking about Alice? Who is going to be giving Renesme a cousin?"

"I didn't catch her name." she turned to Jasper, "how could I have not gotten her name? Anyways, she is Japanese. And she is special. Not like us 'special', a whole different kind of special. I can't wait to meet her."

Bella turned to her husband and waited. Alice didn't always finish her train of thought and sometimes she needed her husband's abilities to help figure out what was going on. Edward turned to her and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Alice only saw a glimpse of this girl's future. She is tied to us and she is going to have a baby. Alice can't see much past that. She didn't know the girl even existed until she touched Emmett's hand." Edward turned back to Alice. "Wow! You don't see anything at all now? Not anything?"

Alice growled under her breath as she looked at Edward. "I can't see anything! I saw something and when he let go, it was gone! At least with the wolves I know I can't see because of what they are. She's not a wolf. I don't know."

"Is she human?" Bella asked. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that there was going to an addition to the family. Everyone was paired up. Even her daughter. Jacob wasn't bad, for a son-in-law. She shook her head. She needed to pay attention to what was going on. This was new. This was something that would affect the family.

Alice turned to look at Bella. "Yes. That's why she is special. She is not going to be turned. She is going to stay human.

There was silence in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or Twilight

Chapter 5

Kagome couldn't sleep. She had finally gotten up after she tossed and turned for a couple hours. The nightmares didn't come often anymore but when they did she had a hard time going back to sleep. She looked at her friends sleeping soundly and grabbed a room key and headed downstairs. She wanted some fresh air. She needed out of the building, she could feel her fear of the walls closing in on her as she had laid in bed. It felt like little spiders crawling up her arms. She hated that feeling and knew that once she was out in the open she could breathe again.

Kagome exited the hotel and continued down the sidewalk heading towards the park just down the street. She needed to be surrounded by nature and trees not the tall buildings and the cars. She started off at a fast pace till she felt the pavement moving under her feet. She was full out running to the nearest park. Upon reaching her destination she laid out in the grass taking big gulping breaths of air. It felt like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She pictured herself resting on one of the many branches of the Goshinboku tree. She could feel the serenity that the tree exuded. She took that sense of serenity and replicated the feeling within herself. She could slowly feel the panic leaving her limbs and a sense of calm overcome her. Her ragged breathing slowed to an even pace. She felt her heart calm and took in a deep breath as she stretched her arms above her head.

_Ah, _she thought. _Much better._

"Excuse me."

Kagome freaked. She scrambled until she was in a battle stance. She hadn't felt any auras around her and to suddenly feel someone right next to her, had her crouching, ready to attack whoever was there.

The person threw up their arms showing that they were not armed. The person, a woman, took a step back to give Kagome a bit of space.

"I just wondered if you are okay."

Kagome looked at the person. Really looked at her and when she didn't feel any hostility coming from the female, she stood back up and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry. You scared me."

"I saw you run in here and plop down on the ground. I didn't know if you were hurt or needed help so I came closer to check to see if you were okay. But after that move you just made I think you're okay."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she smiled at the stranger. Her English wasn't up to par with some of the slang the woman was using but she got the gist of it.

"Um, I don't want to bother you but are you old enough to be out this late? You look like you are in high school."

"I am. In high school. I couldn't sleep."

"You're not from around here are you?"

Kagome looked at the woman, she didn't feel any evil intent from the woman, but she did feel something from her though.

_She's not human. She feels like that man I bumped into earlier. _She thought. Kagome shook her head. She could feel the curiosity of her mind bubbling up on her and she shook her head again hoping to rid herself of this curiosity. She knew what happened when she got curious. _Lots of trouble. It brings me nothing but trouble._

"I am not from here." Kagome looked around. She should be heading back to her hotel now before too much more time passed. She couldn't tell which way she had come from. In the middle of the night every way looked the same.

She grabbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly at the woman. "You wouldn't happen to know which way I came from." Kagome smiled as she felt the tinkling of laughter from the woman. The lady pointed to her left and smiled at Kagome.

"You came from that direction. I followed you in when you ran past me."

Kagome looked at the woman as she started in the direction she pointed to and saw as her arms went up again.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm not a stalker or anything like that."

"You wouldn't be the first." Kagome said under her breath, so low that a normal person wouldn't have heard her. But not this woman, she was as far from normal as a person could be.

Kagome stumbled and the woman grabbed ahold of her arm to steady her when she felt a jolt.

She turned and looked into the woman's eyes and was startled. They were a honey gold. Not a normal color for a human, but then this person wasn't human.

"Is golden eyes very common here?" Kagome blurted out as she felt the tingle from the woman's touch run all throughout her body.

The woman was still holding on to her arm as they stood there looking at each other. The woman shook her head and took in a deep breath. Her eyes shot open. The woman was standing there holding her arm and her body was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Kagome reached around to grab ahold of the woman's hand when the woman beat her to it. She let go of Kagome's arm and grasped both her hands in her own.

"My name is Rosalie. What is yours?"

"Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome. Are you okay?" The woman, Rosalie was still shaking.

"I'm okay. Sorry. I'm wonderful actually. Do you mind if I walk you back to your hotel? You are at a hotel right? You're not living on the streets are you?"

Kagome laughed as she followed Rosalie through the park. She had let go of one of her hands but was pulling her along by her other hand.

_This woman reminds me of Kouga a little._ Kagome thought as she followed after Rosalie exiting the park. They walked down the street in silence Kagome being led by Rosalie. Rosalie stopped suddenly and Kagome couldn't stop herself from running into her. Kagome felt the tinkling laugh of Rosalie run up her back. She couldn't help but smile at the feelings she got from it. _She feels really happy, she thought._

"You sure are clumsy, Kagome." She laughed again as she took in the affronted look on Kagome's face.

"You stopped. Not me. I didn't know you were stopping how was I to know to stop? Oh…" Kagome stomped her foot as she took her hand back and crossed her arms under her chest. She was looking away and didn't see the gleam in Rosalie's eyes.

Rosalie laughed again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I forgot to ask where you were staying. I asked and then started walking without ever getting an answer."

Kagome looked back at her and sighed. "I'm staying at the Sheraton."

"Okay then, let's get you back indoors. It's too late for you to be out."

"Aren't you in high school too?" Kagome asked as they resumed their trek in the direction of her hotel.

"I am. In high school." Rosalie slanted her eyes at Kagome as she said this. She felt the light tap as Kagome punched her arm.

"I live around here. So I know where to go and not to go. And you're lucky you had gone to the park when you did. If you went any later all the bars would have let out and you would have met all sorts of unsavory people. It's not safe out this late at night."

"Well, what about you? You're a girl. You shouldn't be out this late at night either." Kagome could feel her ire rise as she listened to Rosalie. _She's a girl. I don't know 'what' type of girl, but she is still a girl._

Rosalie looked back at Kagome. "I can take care of myself."

"Well, I can too. Take care of myself."

"You can't seem to walk without falling over yourself, I don't think you should worry about whether you can take care of yourself or not. Let's get you back to the hotel so that you won't have to worry about it." Rosalie grabbed ahold of her hand once again and pulled her along.

Kagome didn't pay any attention to where they were going she was in a snit with what was just said to her. _I can take care of myself. I might not have a couple years ago, but I'm not the same girl I was then, helpless and innocent. I am…_

"Kagome…. Kagome, we're here." She looked around and noticed that indeed they were in front of the hotel.

"Rosalie, thank you. Thank you for bringing me back to my hotel."

"Are you here long?"

"We got here yesterday. We will be in the area for a week and then I head back home."

"Home? Where are you from?"

"Japan. Tokyo, Japan. We are here on a field trip."

"Japan? You live in Japan?" Rosalie's voice rose and octave. Kagome tilted her head and looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm Japanese. We are on 'holiday"?"

"Vacation. You're here on vacation." Rosalie chuckled.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"You want to meet again?" Kagome looked at her questioningly. _Is she like Kouga? Is she going to declare her undying love to me?_

"Yeah, you are interesting."

"Interesting?" Kagome felt like a bug. The way Rosalie said 'interesting' made her sound like a bug she wanted to inspect.

"Not many people run out of their hotel in the middle of the night to a park and plop down in it. You're interesting."

Kagome tilted her head the other way and thought about it for a second. But not more than a second before she felt Rosalie tilted her head back as she cupped her cheek.

"And we have a connection. I know you felt it because I felt the jolt. You're different. And I like different."

Kagome gulped as she looked into Rosalie's eyes. _Yup, she is just like Kouga._

A.N. I love writing long chapters. I think because I like to read long chapters. If you couldn't already tell, I'm separating each chapter by person. So some chapters will be longer than others. Again I would like to apologize for any errors that exist in this story. I was without word and I felt it with each tap on my keyboard. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or to Twilight

Chapter 6

Emmett was watching TV in the hotel room. After Rosalie told him what Alice had said about the little Asian girl, they had decided to get a room in the same hotel that she was staying in. They wanted to be close to her to see if they could either bump into her or spend some time with her.

He was stilling trying to wrap his head around the fact that the girl was supposed to be a part of their family and have a baby. _How is she supposed to do that? Wouldn't she die? Who's going to be the father? What the hell am I thinking?_ He started to flip through channels to clear his thoughts when he heard Rosalie entering the room. Putting the remote down he turned to his wife just in time to catch her as she jumped him.

Rosalie started to nip at his neck and he closed his eyes as he felt himself becoming aroused. The Asian girl's wonderful scent clung to parts of his wife.

"Rose, you smell really good. I take it you met her." He wrapped his arms around Rosalie pulling her closer to his body. Grinding his arousal into her thigh he tried to concentrate on the reason they were there. He started to push away from her but she would have none of it. She nipped his collarbone making him groan.

"Rose. What happened?"

Rose moved to the other side of his neck and began licking and nipping that side. In between licks and nips she started to tell him about what happened outside and the walk back.

"So her name is Kagome?" he felt Rosalie nod her head as she started to pull his shirt over his head. Emmett tried to help her with it, he couldn't get out of it fast enough but Rosalie became impatient and ripped it off. She looked down on him with a cat that ate a canary grin and proceeded to unbutton his jeans.

"Yes. She is from Tokyo, Japan. She is here on a class field trip. She is only going to be here for a week before she returns to Japan." Rosalie ripped off his jeans and smiled at the beautiful picture her naked husband created. She slowly started to kiss her way down his chest. Nipping here and there she continued.

"We have to find a way to make her stay."

Emmett bit his bottom lip. He wanted to know more about Kagome, but he also wanted to concentrate on the activity at hand. His woman was all hot and bothered from her encounter with Kagome.

"You got a whiff of her delicious scent, didn't you?" He reached for her shirt trying to pull it over her head when he felt her hands grab his. She bent closer to him, her lips ghosting his and took in a deep breath.

"Emmett it was heavenly." He watched as Rosalie closed her eyes. Lost in her thoughts she continued to lean over him with her shirt half off. Emmett couldn't wait. He was about to rip her shirt off too when she smacked his hands away.

"Don't do that. One of us has to have clothes to wear out of here. Emmett, we gotta get her to stay. We haven't been to Japan in decades."

"Don't worry Rose. We will do what we need to do to bring her into our loving arms. We'll talk about it later." He proceeded to devour his wife taking her away from her frantic thoughts about the girl and focused on them. _We will talk about this later, first things first._ Emmett smiled as he ripped off Rosalie's slacks and felt her screech that she had nothing to wear. _Things are going to change, for all of us. But not this second. _


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or to Twilight.

Chapter 7

Rosalie laid on the bed looking up towards the ceiling. She was seeing it but not seeing it. _What was that? _She thought. _Her scent…_

"Emmett, what did she smell like to you? Did you notice her scent at first?" She turned and looked at her husband who laid beneath her. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath as if Kagome was laying right there with them.

"I can't describe it Rose. It smelled both sweet and spicy. Like vanilla custard and lightning? It's not something I can describe well because I've never really smelled it before. It's unforgettable though. I could find her with just her scent in a room filled with thousands of people."

"I know. It's a different smell completely. It is a pure clean smell, one I haven't detected from any humans we've met before. She feel human to you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. I don't understand how she is supposed to have a baby, our baby."

"Our baby? What did Alice tell you again? Did she say that we were going to have the baby?"

"No dummy. She said 'She is going to have a baby. Our family is going to grow.' I don't know I just feel that it's going to be our baby. I got this feeling when I touched her."

"You felt a jolt too?" Emmett sat up and turned Rosalie around so that she was straddling him on his lap.

Rosalie nodded. "That's when I could smell her. Did that happen to you too?" She looked at her husband questioningly. "Don't you think it's odd that we couldn't smell her till we touched her? If you had smelled her before we got to that intersection I think I would have had to pull you back. It was that intoxicating. But we didn't smell it until after we touched her." Rosalie climbed off her husband after giving him a kiss.

"What are we going to do? I don't think I've felt this way before. I want to bite her because I wonder if she will taste the same as she smells. And I want to kiss her and cuddle her close. I don't understand these feelings."

Rosalie started to pace the room. _I have found women beautiful before, even some more beautiful than myself. But I find Kagome utterly breathtaking. I want her. And I don't think I have ever wanted a human, a human girl the way that I want Kagome. Shit._ She was making her thousandth turn when she felt the pillowing coming at her. She stopped it and stared at her husband. He was chuckling as he laid across the bed.

"Don't think so much sweetheart. You want her, I want her. And Alice has already said she is going to be a part of the family, so we work with that. We need to touch her again. Maybe Alice will get another glimpse of what part she plays in our life. Or who she is going to play with."

"Right, we will meet up with her again tomorrow. Should we bring…"

"I am ahead of you there. I'll go get Alice while you try to figure out a way to see her again. You did set up a date right?" Emmett got up out of bed and stretched. He proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. He stopped and turned to his beloved wife. He started to grin.

"I think I will be doing the staying and you're going to have to get Alice."

"What? Why?"

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Damn. I'll get Alice and something for you to wear. We only have a week here to bring her into the family. After that it's going to be a long distance relationship." Rosalie smacked his butt as she headed to the door. "Stay inside Emmett. Don't go creeping up to her window. I'm sure seeing a nude man, let alone a man hanging from the sixteenth floor will freak her out a little bit."

Emmett laughed as he headed in to the bathroom. "I suggest you hurry back then."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or to Twilight

Chapter 8

"Rosalie." Alice called out to her sister before she jumped her. Alice's petite form clung to Rosalie's body before Rosalie dropped her. Flicking her hair behind her head and unconsciously patting it into place Rosalie looked down at her sister.

"I don't understand." Alice looked at Rosalie as she grabbed her hand and lead her to the soft brown leather couch sitting in the center of the great room. Alice flicked her hand at her husband Jasper causing him to chuckle at her antics. He folded the paper he was reading and moved from the comforts of the couch to the nearest armchair. He proceeded to focus on the conversation that continued in front of him.

Jasper could feel the agitation rolling off of Alice in waves. He tried to send out feelings of being relaxed and content but with another flick of Alice's wrist she stopped him again.

"I know what happened in the park." Alice spoke into the quiet room. All the attention was focused on her. They, Rosalie and Jasper, sat in their respective chairs trying to see where Alice's statement would lead them and if after getting to the point if she would stop her constant tapping that she was unconsciously doing. For a human it would have been a steady rhythm but Alice wasn't human. So for a vampire that steady rhythm turned into the sound of a drill going into concrete, loud and irritating. Her whole body buzzed with her thoughts.

There was a very pregnant pause. The silence only lasted a few seconds but to Jasper and Rosalie it felt like an eternity.

"Alice, what…"

"I can't see. I can't see anything again. Why can't I see anything?" She grabbed her hair and jumped up.

Alice would get flashes of the future all the time. The flashes would be of things they were going to do, that they will do. With the new member of the family though, nothing. A big fat zilch. And this frustrated Alice to no end.

With the La Push wolves she always had a blank space over events that included them, but before and after could be seen. Not so much with the small Asian girl. With her, her past was blank, her present was a mystery and the future only seemed to reveal itself with constant contact with her body.

"What is her name?" Alice asked while looking at Rosalie. The first mystery will be solved with the answer Rosalie would provide. _I can do this, _Alice thought. _I can get through one obstacle at a time and before you know it I will know all the things that I will need to get her into our family. I can't wait to meet her._ Alice waited for Rosalie to answer. And waited. And waited.

"Rosa…"

"It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome. That's a pretty name. Not very common of a name in Japan. I take it she is from there?"

"Yeah, she is on a field trip over their summer break. She says she'll be here for a week. How the hell do we get her to join our family from across the world? There is no way to get her to join us in that little bit of time."

"Rose, I don't know. I don't know anything. Why do you think I'm so frustrated?" Alice started to pace the great room. Her agitation was beginning to show once more. Jasper reached out and pulled her into his lap after her hundredth lap.

"Calm down honey. You don't want all the mystery of the newest member to disappear do you? You thrive on a challenge, and that's what this is. A challenge." He pulled her closer resting his chin on her soft pixie locks. Sending out a feeling of contentment he finally felt his wife relax. Alice slowly turned to putty in his lap. A few moments passed before she looked up at her sister. She started to snicker and quickly covered her mouth.

"Rosalie. You might want to get Emmett some clothes. He's hanging outside of a window in the hotel. It looks like he is looking into her room."

Alice watched Rosalie curse as she ran upstairs to get some clothes for her husband. Alice looked at Jasper when she saw Rosalie run out the door with a bag full of clothes. "I hope she hurries… he's naked."

A.N. I'm sorry. I just changed the rating in the last chapter. I forgot how risque I might take this story and wanted to be sure that it was rated appropriately. And in doing so I forgot until this chapter that I had not informed you of this change. Please accept my apologies.

A.A.N. It was a bit hard to get this one out. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or Twilight

.

Chapter 9

.

.

"Edward, aren't you curious?" Bella asked as she looked out the window of their home. It was raining outside, as usual, and the sound of the rain was calming to her nerves. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what Alice told Edward the night before. It was baffling. A human was going to join their family and they weren't going to change. _I still don't understand how it's possible. And who is going to be the father? Alice didn't really say. Then again we didn't really ask. I don't understand._ Bella continued to look outside as she waited for her husband to respond.

"Edward?" she turned to see why he wasn't answering and smiled as she watched the interaction between Renesme and her father. They were playing cat's cradle. She watched the intricate designs that he showed her and watched her copy them. They were so beautiful together. _My family _she thought. She frowned as she continued her train of thought. _But how is my daughter going to have a cousin? Will it be a cousin? When is this going to happen? _ She mentally grabbed her head and screamed. _This is so frustrating. _

She felt Edward grab her shoulder and squeeze. Looking up into golden eyes that mirrored her own she smiled. She was glad that she married her husband. She was glad she had her daughter. She was glad that she became a vampire. It fit her, the lifestyle and everything, and she knew that it was the right choice, turning into one. _It's ridiculous. There's no way she can join the family without turning into a vampire. And how is she special? Does she have 'superpowers' now? As a human? I don't understand how she can just have a baby. I died to have mine. _

Bella grabbed ahold of his hand on her shoulder and squeezed back.

"Is Renesme going up to the main house?"

"Yes. Esme is going to be cooking her breakfast."

"What about Rosalie?" Rosalie tried to make Renesme's meals as much as possible. She enjoyed taking care of her needs, in any way she could. She doted on her every chance that she could get. Renesme wouldn't be a child for too much longer. She was already looking to be about 10 years old.

Edward smirked as he too looked out the window as the rain drizzled down.

"She is rescuing her wayward husband. Although rescuing might not be the right word."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled as he turned to look at his wife. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to what he had to say next.  
"Apparently he felt it was necessary to scale the side of the hotel in his altogether."

"His what?"

"He's buck-ass naked." He watched as Bella's eye just about bugged out of her head.

"Why would he do that?" _What the hell is he thinking? Someone could see him! And nude?_

"He wasn't thinking. He wanted to see the new girl." He looked to the side before turning back to her. "Her name is Kagome. She's from Japan."

"She's Japanese? And she's not even from here? How is that going to work?"

"I don't know. All I saw from Alice's vision is her laughing as she sat at the table eating next to Renesme and the rest of us."

"Aren't you worried? She is 'special.' She might not be good for the family." Bella spit out the last words and quickly looked to her mate. She couldn't believe how the words sounded. She sounded a bit snarky.

"Do you not trust her to be a part of our family?" Edward too couldn't believe how she sounded.

"We all have significant others. Renesme has Jacob, so that doesn't leave anyone available to pair up with, to mate with."

"Bella, you do know that not one of us is against more than one mate. In our society many vampires have more than one mate. That is how most covens are based."

Bella looked shock. "They are polygamist?"

"It's something that happens more often than not. Did you think we all are tied to just one person? Our family has only felt the need for one mate. They and myself included, have only felt the call of just one. But that can change. Or it might stay the same."

"Are you looking for another mate?" Bella looked at Edward, really looked at him. She wasn't sure if she would be able to share. "Have you looked at another as a potential."

"A potential? No, you are the only one Bella. I love you and only you." He leaned in and nuzzled his mate. He loved the smell that she emitted. It was intoxicating. He nipped her at the base of her neck slowly getting turned on.

"We have the house to ourselves for a couple hours. Do you feel like making the most of it?" He felt Bella leaning into his kisses and he could smell her arousal. It had a spicy scent and it was very stimulating to smell her. He reached forward and caressed her soft mounds through her cream colored cable knit sweater. He knew that she needed a distraction and with her caress of his erection and the fast unzipping of his pants he felt this was the perfect way. _I don't know how Kagome fits into our family but if Renesme can have a cousin she should know that it's not going to be me who is the father._

_._

_._

A.N. Oh that Bella. Read and Review. If you can.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or to Twilight

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

"Kagome, are you paying attention?" Kagome turned as she felt Eri pulling on her arm.

"What did you say?"

"You're zoning out again. Why are you zoning out here? There are cute guys everywhere! Do you see that one guy over there? I think he's checking me out." Eri tilted her head slightly in the direction she felt the appreciative gaze was coming from. Kagome looked over and saw a girl walking over to the guy who was checking out… the girl coming from behind Eri. She tried to hold in her laughter but was unsuccessful with it. Her laugh, sounded like wind chimes. It echoed throughout the Starbucks drawing the attention of all those near the girls. It was so happy, so refreshing. People smiled at the antics of the girls before turning back to what they were doing.

"Eri, you know why I'm here."

"Kagome, I just don't understand this fascination with this coffee store. They are all the same in whatever country you go to."

"I know, right? This is something Souta asked for and I'm not going to disappoint my little brother." _I've done that one too many times already._ She looked around to see who was in the current Starbucks they stopped in.

She had roped Eri into spending her free time this day, going to as many Starbucks as she could, to get pictures taken of her and Eri for her photo journal for her brother. They, Souta and Kagome, had decided on a whim, to see how many Starbucks Kagome could hit during the week that her class was in America. So far she had been to 5 Starbucks in the last two days. She had hopes to do a few more today.

"Are you checking to see who is hot in the store too?" Eri pulled out her compact readjusting her hair before putting it away and focusing all her attention on Kagome. Eri sighed when she saw Kagome retrieving her camera from inside the monstrous yellow bag she carried everywhere. Eri frowned in distaste as she watched her friend fish around in the pockets looking for something or another.

"Kagome, why did you bring that ugly yellow backpack? We are in AMERICA. You have to look much more fashionable that this. You could have gotten something prettier, that bag is just plain awful." Eri stopped her rant to watch the beautiful specimen of a man walk in.

Kagome stopped what she was doing when she felt a familiar aura entering the establishment. She looked up and watched the man from yesterday walk in the door. _What is he doing here? And what is he?_ Kagome couldn't stop the train of thought she was having this time. Twice in two days she runs into the same man, a man who wasn't quite human.

_He's different. I can't help but wonder._ She could feel her friend straightening up. She watched as Eri patted down her shirt and rearranged her skirt when she saw the man glance their way. Kagome watched the man's beautiful golden eyes spark in recognition and saw the twinkle enter his eyes as she responded with her own smile. She snickered inwardly as she glanced at Eri. She could tell her friend thought he was walking over to her. _I wonder if he will. I mean she is so much prettier than I am. _Kagome took a few steps away from her friend trying to see who he would walk up to.

Kagome watched his mouth twitch into a smirk. He took the few step past Eri and stopped in front of her. She felt her heart flutter. _Wow. He is still as gorgeous as he was yesterday._

"Hey."

"Hello." She watched him take a deep breath and could see his smile widening.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"What can I say, I like coffee."

"Kagome, do you know this man?" Eri asked her in Japanese.

"Oh, I met him yesterday." Kagome answered. She spoke in English so that he wouldn't be lost.

"We bumped into each other."

"Are you going to introduce me?" Eri asked as she nudged Kagome while smiling and flipping her hair away from her face. Kagome would have groaned out loud if she could get away with it. She didn't want Eri smacking her. Her attempt to flirt could be comical at times, and Kagome laughed inwardly. _Why is she even trying when she knows we are going home in a week and she might never, or most definitely never, see him again._

"If we keep meeting like this we should know each other's names. I'm Emmett." He reached forward to shake her hand.

"Kagome." She touched his hand and felt the same feeling she did yesterday. It was a tingle, like a buzz of electricity that traveled from her fingers and throughout the rest of her body. It was a jolt of electricity that struck a chord in her soul. It felt like a connection was being established between the two of them. She felt her body slowly start to lean in as she closed her eyes and took in his scent. It was masculine. Utterly masculine. And absolutely divine.

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt herself leaning forward.

"Kagome. What are you doing?" Eri hissed as she watched her friend leaning towards the beautiful man. She thought for a moment that his eyes turned black. But blinking a few times she noted that they were still a honey gold.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. She turned to her friend feeling a bit disoriented. She had never felt this way before. A feeling, of what she had no clue, came over her and she wondered if it was due to his 'otherworldliness.'

"Eri, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Eri." She watched as Eri reached out and shook his hand. She watched to see if she would respond the same way she did. She didn't. Eri didn't close her eyes after contact with his hand. She didn't lean into him. She did smile a little seductively. It was kind of funny and reminded Kagome that they were there to take a picture. Not to pick up guys.

"And you are Ka-go-me?" He sounded out her name as if he were tasting it for the first time. She felt a flutter from her heart watching his lips move. _What's wrong with me? _She thought. I am panting after a man I have only just met. She shook her head slightly as she stood up straighter and smiled at Emmett.

"Yes, I am. Now we all know each other. Can I ask you a favor?"

"A favor? Our relationship is so new, and you're asking for favors? What am I going to get out of it?"

"A picture."

"A what?"

"I would like you to take a picture of Eri and myself in front of the store. Do you mind?" Kagome ignored his desire for something in return for the picture taking. _I'm not going there. I feel like I'm getting as bad as Eri._

"Kagome." Eri nudged her friend again. Still speaking in Japanese she said, "Why don't I take a picture of the two of you? That way all your photos won't be just you or us."

"I think that's a great idea!" Emmett interjected.

_What the…?! Kagome thought. I didn't think he spoke Japanese._ Her eyes narrowed at the smirk he wore. _He thinks he's cute._

"Wow! You speak Japanese?" Eri asked Emmett as she reached for the camera Kagome was holding.

"Yeah. I'm fluent in several tongues." Emmett quirked an eyebrow as he said this looking directly at Kagome.

A.N. I'm sorry that this took so long. I was getting ready for my vacation, and then I was on vacation and I was too busy with my family do anything else. I will work on my updating. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or to Twilight

.

.

Chapter Eleven

.

.

Emmett couldn't resist teasing Kagome. The shade of red brought to mind the delicious scent she releases. _God, her blood. Her blood is something I really want. Too bad it's something that would kill her if I tried._ He shook his head minutely and went back to his current task. Making Kagome blush some more. _I wonder how far that blush extends._

"You know, being able to speak in several tongues is both exciting and useful. Exciting because my tongue can wrap around exotic… languages and get me places my original language might not."

He spoke in English because her friend Eri couldn't. He didn't want to see her reaction to his words, just Kagome's.

Her blush continued past her neck and he snickered inwardly. _God, I could get used to this. I hope I can see how far her blush extends as she's naked underneath me._

"Don't you think so too Kagome?" he asked in English. He watched her skin turn a shade darker as she began to sputter.

"Never mind." Kagome said as she grabbed her friend's hand and started to walk away.

_Oh shit, _ Emmett thought as he started to catch up to her fast moving figure. For a moment he wondered what had happened. He watched her leave the coffeeshop and briskly walk down the sidewalk before it dawned on him that she had left._ She moves fast. _He smirked as more dirty thoughts rushed through his head. _I gotta keep it clean for awhile otherwise she won't give me the time of day. As is exhibited with her departure._ With his vampire speed he reached her in but a second. He was reaching out to her when she suddenly stopped, causing Eri to run into her. He put his hand down when she slowly turned around and gave him a look.

"What part of walking away didn't you get Mr. Ecchi?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**.**

**.**

Eri started cursing when she bumped into Kagome. She rubbed her nose as she turned to see what made Kagome stop.

"What part of walking away didn't you get Mr. Ecchi?"

_Ecchi? What is going on here, _she thought. She looked between the two and could actually feel the sizzle of energy created by them. Eri smiled. _Oh yeah, there is chemistry here._ She took a slight step back so that she had a better view of the two.

Back at the Starbucks, Eri first had thought he was looking at her. He was tall, handsome, and totally American. 100% pure hunk. She couldn't help herself, she felt herself wanting to flirt with the man. She wanted a boyfriend and she felt that one from the U.S. was perfect. So every man that gave her a look was a perfect candidate. She kept an eye out for Kagome too. Yuka and Ayumi had boyfriends back home. She was still single and she hoped to remedy that here. But when he walked past her and stopped in front of Kagome, it was even better.

Kagome needed a boyfriend just as bad as she did. That yanki boyfriend that she had had back in Japan who broke her heart needed to be forgotten and replaced with someone new. And this specimen of a man was perfect. They had chemistry too. Which was perfect. She just wished she knew what they were saying.

.

.

**A.N. This one is short, but like Eri, her role is only a bit part in the grand scheme of things. She is fun though. Let me know your thoughts. Read and Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight**

.

.

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

Kagome turned to look at Emmett when she felt him rushing up behind them.

"What part of walking away didn't you get Mr. Ecchi?"

She waited to see what he had to say. She was used to perverts, she lived with one for 3 years. This guy had nothing on Miroku. She continued to wait for his answer. He just continued to stare at her. The silence between the two continued for a few more moments before Eri stepped in the middle of them breaking eye contact.

"Kagome, give me the camera."

Kagome turned to look at her friend. _Why would she want the camera at this moment?_ She watched as Eri continued to hold her hand out. _What the heck? Well, if she wants it. _Kagome reached into the side pocket of her bag. She was in such a rush to leave she didn't stuff it back into the interior of her big bag. She handed the camera to Eri and waited to see what she would do next.

Eri grabbed her hand and pulled her to the edge of the sidewalk away from the building. She then grabbed Emmett's hand. Her hand let go for a second when she felt how cool to the touch his hand was, but shrugged her shoulders and grabbed his hand again. She pulled him to the curb as well standing side to side with Kagome.

Kagome started to open her mouth when she stopped. Eri was shaking her head, telling her to not say anything.

"Can you guys move to the left?" Unconsciously they both followed her orders. _What is she doing? _Kagome thought. Eri took the shot twice and smiled as she pulled the camera away from her face.

"There. I got it." She handed the camera to Kagome and smiled at Emmett. "I got your Starbucks picture. And Emmett we are going to take a ferry to Blake Island today. Why don't you meet us there? Our class will be there around 3. Ta-ta." Eri grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her down the street.

Kagome turned back to stare at Emmett who was still standing in the same spot they left him in.

"You owe me."

"What? What do you mean I owe you?" Kagome turned to her friend as Eri took them across the street. She was heading in the direction of the next Starbucks on their list.

"Eri, what do you mean I owe you?" She wanted to stop but Eri just grabbed her hand and continued to walk at a fast pace. After a couple blocks she stopped and turned to Kagome.

"You like him."

"WHAT?"

"You do. You like him."

"What... What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ha! You admit it."

"I… "

Eri grabbed Kagome's hand in between both of hers. "You light up when you were talking to him. I haven't seen you that excited, in well, forever."

"Eri. I…"

"No. I'm not going to listen to it. You turn down every possible chance that comes your way. I've seen it. You don't acknowledge any of the boys from school. You never go to any of the Gokon's. I don't know what happened with your ex, Inuyasha, but you need to get back on the train. You only live once. Enjoy what there is for the taking. Besides, this is America. If it doesn't work out, we leave at the end of the week, you won't have to see him again."

Kagome laughed. She knew Eri was right.

After she returned from her adventures in the Feudal Era she was a lot mellower than she was before. Things did not end the way she had hoped and she was saddened that she had to leave her new family. She knew that once the jewel was put back together she would have to return home. And she did. She lost all of her family to time. After a year and hearing nothing from anyone from that time, she threw herself into school work. She tried to replace her depression with activities, lots and lots of activities. She tried to study harder, do more things at school, help her brother and help her grandfather with shrine duties. With as many things that she did it was a wonder she had any energy left.

"Okay. You're right. I … did feel something when I touched him." _And not only him, the beautiful blonde woman, Rosalie? Yeah, I felt something when I touched her as well. I wonder if it's because they are different. They both feel the same. Not quite human. _

"Good. Then we are in agreement. You are going to see where this goes." She started walking again.

"Okay. But how do I owe you then?" Kagome asked following after her friend.

"You're going to find me someone too. Doesn't Emmett look like he has brothers? I can't wait to tell Yuka and Ayumi. They are going to flip."

**.**

**.**

**A.N. So here's the next installment. I'm having problems continuing. I keep getting my pairing mixed up. If you have any suggestions on who I should pair her up with let me know. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight**

.

.

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**.**

"Jasper come on." Alice called out as she ran back to grab her husband's arm. "We gotta hurry."

Jasper laughed at Alice's antics. She was trying to get him into the car faster than they normally would go. She was so excited to go to Seattle. She saw that both Rosalie and Emmett were going to Blake Island. And there would really only be one reason why they were going there. Kagome was going to be there.

She pouted when she still couldn't see what would happen. She said she saw them there but not much passed that. He could feel the waves of frustration from his mate as he started to get into the car. He looked up to see that Carlisle and Esme were returning home from their trip. They had been to visit the family up north for a few days and to get a little something to eat. He smiled. He could go for a little something to eat too.

"Alice, why don't we go get a bite first."

"Jasper, we don't know how long she is going to be there."

"Rosalie said that she smells delicious. Am I right?" Alice nodded. "I don't know how I feel being around a human that smells _delicious_ to both Rosalie and Emmett. I am strong but not that strong hon'."

Alice stopped. She looked over the hood at Jasper. She looked to Carlisle and Esme as they exited their car and then back to Jasper.

"You're right. We wouldn't want to chance anything. We'll get something to eat and ask Carlisle and Esme to go."

Jasper turned to Carlisle as they stopped in front of their car.

"What is going on? You both looked as if you are in a rush to be somewhere."

Jasper closed the door to his car as he turned to address Carlisle.

"We were going to meet up with Rosalie and Emmett."

"We're going to have a baby!" Alice squealed.

Jasper closed his eyes and shook his head. He could feel the confusion from the two and smirked. He couldn't wait to see what they were going to say to that.

"What do you mean Alice?" Esme asked. She looked back and forth between Jasper and Alice before turning to her husband for an explanation. He in turn looked between the two before Jasper couldn't hold it in any longer. He started to snicker while he looked lovingly at his wife.

"Alice dear, I think you are going to have to explain better than that."

"I don't know how, I mean I know how, but I don't know _how, _but we are going to have a baby in our family."

"A baby?" Carlisle looked hard at Alice.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk more about this." He reached his hand forward guiding them into the house.

Alice grabbed his hand and shook it.

"We can't right now, we gotta get something for Jasper to eat. I don't want to miss my chance to meet Kagome." She grabbed Jasper's hand and they ran towards the woods behind the house.

"Ask Edward." Jasper called out to Carlisle from the edge of the woods. He knew that he needed to eat as much as he could when they reached the wild. He wouldn't be too tempted to taste Kagome when they went into the city.

He turned back to the woods when he saw Carlisle briefly nod. He wished he was going to be there to see what Edward would say to the fact that they were having a baby. _What a way to greet your parents when they get home from a trip. _He smirked as he took off after his light footed wife.

.

.

**A.N. Only got a few suggestions to the pairing. I have so many roads in my head in which to travel. Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight**

.

.

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**.**

Rosalie looked at her husband as he sat on the bed in their hotel room.

"She called you a what?"

"An Ecchi, Rose. An Ecchi."

"What does that mean again?" she had a twinkle in her eyes as she asked.

"You know what it means Rose."

"No, I don't think I remember that word, can you tell me again?" She leaned back on her arms as she looked at Emmett with sly eyes.

"A pervert. Okay, she called me Mr. Pervert."

Rosalie started to laugh. She couldn't control herself. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she tried to control her laughter as she rolled around on the bed. _Finally! Someone who understands what a pervert he can be. I can't believe he said that to her though. And after the second meeting._ Rose sat back up as she stopped laughing.

"You couldn't control your tongue?" She started to laugh again as she recalled that that one word was the one that got him in trouble. She rolled around on the bed again just picturing the two of them through the awkward conversation.

"I think you're going to have to thank her friend, Eri was it? She saved you from a disastrous outcome. We want her to join the family remember?"

Emmett took a swipe at his wife as he jumped on the bed next to her. They rolled around on the bed as they tussled. Chuckling to himself Emmett grabbed ahold of his wife and pulled her on his chest. Their noses were touching as Rosalie gave him a peck.

"Did you smell it again?" she asked as she watched a flash of black cross his eyes and a smile grow across his face. It looked like a child who was set free in a candy shop that satisfied. She smiled as she leaned her head on his chest looking out the window of their hotel room.

It was only one night since they met Kagome but they could already feel the change taking place between them. The excitement, the anticipation. She was looking forward to the challenge of bringing Kagome into the coven. She wanted to be there through the whole process. The girl was different.

Rosalie continued to look out the window as she thought about the petite Asian girl that both she and her husband were attracted to.

"Do you think anyone else will be drawn to her scent in our family?"

"I don't know Rose, I would like to think not, but it's not often when someone smells as good as she does, and it's to the both of us. The chances of it being just the two of us goes down and the likelihood if attraction from everyone else goes up. I think everyone is going to be attracted to her scent."

"I want to taste her."

"So do I hon, so do I." Emmett started to stroke Rosalie's hair as they both looked out the window at the building across from them. They could tell it was going to be another cloudy day in Seattle. Perfect weather for them.

"I wonder what she would taste like." Emmett said. Rosalie smacked her husband on his chest as she pulled up to get a better look at him.

"You better control your urges dear. We don't want her to change or die. She is going to have a baby. We want her as healthy as can be."

"You do know how babies come about right? It takes those urges to get to that point." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he started to chuckle.

"You know what I mean you big goof."

Rosalie climbed off her husband as she walked over to the window. She was excited. She couldn't wait to get to the Island and see _her_ again.

"What time is it?" She asked Emmett.

He smiled as he answered her. "Five minutes since the last time you asked."

"Emmett."

"We have several hours to go. It's only eleven. Eri said that they were going to be there at three. Did you want to meet them on the island or did you want to take the tour with their class?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hang around with all those teenagers but I think we might have to. We have to get in with her and her class so that we can try to spend more time with her."

Rosalie turned to Emmett and asked. "What should we say about each other? Should we tell her about our relationship? What do we want to do with this anyways? How do we want to bring her into the coven? There are so many things going through my mind." She placed her hand on the window. She had so many thoughts going through her mind she didn't know where they began and where they ended. Emmett came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"One step at a time Rose, one step. We go and meet her and go from there. I think that when she asks us about us we will know how to respond. She is from another country. She might not be as liberal as some people are. We will just have to get a feel for her, that's all. Don't worry. Everything will work out." He smacked her ass to punctuate the end of his sentence.

Rosalie grabbed ahold of his hand as he went in for another swing.

"I get you. I get you."

**A.N. So… here we are. What do you think? Have you decided on a pairing that you like? Let me know when you review.**


End file.
